Appropriate illumination of work surfaces can be an important element of providing a productive and healthy work environment. When working on a personal computer (PC), a user may need to refer to a variety of different types of materials that are typically located on a work surface adjacent the PC. For example, a user may be referring to a written document or other item while performing a work task on the PC.
Currently, there are two primary types of PCs that are typically used in a workplace, a desktop PC and a portable or laptop PC. Desktop PCs generally have a physically separate central processing unit (CPU), monitor, mouse and keyboard, which are typically not designed to be portable. Laptop PCs generally have a CPU, monitor, keyboard and touchpad integrated into a single assembly that is designed to be at least somewhat portable. Appropriate illumination of work surfaces, such as a desk surface, adjacent these different types of PCs, is often not adequately addressed.
For example, excessively bright overhead lighting can cause glare on PC monitors and can waste energy. Conversely, inadequately lighted work areas can cause eye strain and fatigue, especially in older workers. In addition, many users can have both a desktop PC and a laptop PC, which can further complicate the issue of appropriately illuminating work surfaces.